Talk:Men in Black II
}} References to use :Please add to the list references that can be used for the film article. * * ''Men in Black'' box office According to Box Office Mojo Men in Black (1) grossed $589,390,539 worldwide, not $350,000,000 as stated in the article. Jeff the Worm In MIIB, Jeff the Worm(The big worm that lives in the subway system) ends up playing a rather important role. Perhaps he should be mentioned in the plot section. ''STAR TREK'' enthusiast Open channel 02:14, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Michael Jackson Does Michael Jackson really qualify as part of the (main) cast? He has barely three lines before being cut off by Zed. This puts his screen time and word count on about the same level as the mugger who attacks Serleena at the beginning of the film - and considerably less in both cases than the couple who own the video shop that K & J frequent to watch the Light of Zartha B Movie. None of those other characters, or dozens of other bit-parts get a mention, so I propose that at the most Michael's contribution is moved to a Cameo section. His level of fame doesn't mean he is a main or integral cast member. a_man_alone (talk) 16:36, 3 November 2009 (UTC) I totally agree. What's the point? Sure, he's THERE, but that doesn't mean he deserves part of the MAIN cast! Betty White??? In the "Sequel" section, it is stated that "Betty White recently announced that she will not be part of the movie." Apparently irrelevant, and sourceless. I recommend removal. Happypc (talk) 21:50, 8 November 2010 (UTC) Original ending available on DVD or Bluray? Has the orginal ending of the film at the World Trade Center ever been published on DVD or Bluray? http://www.digitalmediafx.com/News2001/September/091401.html (talk) 08:44, 23 October 2011 (UTC) Credits & infobox Shouldn't Patrick Warburton & Jack Kehler be included in the infobox? Their names appear side-by-side in the opening credits between Tony Shalhoub & Rip Torn. Other than this, the infobox matches the opening credits. (FWIW, Jones' & Smith's names appear side-by-side before the title, the rest after it.) -- (talk) 00:12, 15 November 2012 (UTC) Going over MOS DoctorJoeE Why omit the information and pretend that Agent L's leaving K NEVER Happened!! Say whatever you want But it's very, very, very stupid that you say that Agent K is without a Partner after L left never happened and pretend is just filler, that is going MOS Mister.--AnimeDisneylover95 (talk) 23:20, 30 September 2016 (UTC) :And a very pleasant good morning to you as well. Agent L is irrelevant to the plot, and is mentioned only once, and then only in passing. A WP plot summary is supposed to be a concise overview of the film's main events (see WP:FILMPLOT). Minutiae, such as a single dialog line—a cursory explanation as to why Linda Fiorentino was not hired for the sequel—are simply unnecessary in a summary that needs to be kept to 700 words or less. WP:BRD applies here: You were bold, you were reverted, and now we discuss. "Discuss" does not mean personal attacks, or trying to bully your changes into the article. If you can gain consensus for adding this minutia, I'll abide by it; but until then, please stop adding it back, which constitutes edit warring. Cheers, DoctorJoeE /talk to me! 14:21, 6 October 2016 (UTC) ::Even is she was only mentioned once doesn't mean that the character NEVER Happened. Would it make sense to not mention a character's whereabouts from Film/TV and say they are just "filler", IMO I don't think that the removal was worth it if the other previous entries from 2-3 years ago had this just until YOU or whoever was in charge omitted this info. I can talk all day as I want, but at the end of the day, their is no reason to remove characters fates and pretend they never existed!!!--AnimeDisneylover95 (talk) 20:38, 9 October 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you for self-reverting your latest revert; let's see if others weigh in about including characters who have no bearing on the plot in question. As to your remarks in the edit summary, I noticed that you have already been told on your talk page - by an admin - that repeated reverting, even if done during a period longer than 24 hours, can still constitute edit warring. The three-revert rule is not an all-inclusive description. (See WP:EDITWAR.) You have also been told that other editors do not "cause" your behavior; we have no control over your actions. No one has forced you to revert repeatedly without discussion, or to personally attack other editors. Now, let's wait and see if there is any interest in discussing this fairly straightforward issue. DoctorJoeE /talk to me! 02:42, 10 October 2016 (UTC) :::::Doctor E Joe, I don't like how you complimented me on having myself reluctantly revert the original edit without YOU reporting me and having me blocked, and frankly I disagree that characters who are briefly/hardly mentioned in film/television shouldn't be removed, even if they are ONLY mentioned once. Besides people might wonder what happen to this character, or why is that character all alone or the aftermath etc..., It's clearly like removing plot holes or the main idea of something!!!--AnimeDisneylover95 (talk) 15:59, 31 December 2016 (UTC) ::::::And a pleasant good afternoon once again, 10 weeks later. There has been no discussion from any other editors in the interim, suggesting minimal interest in why Linda Fiorentino is not in the sequel. The fictional reason that the writers dreamed up is even less important than the actual reason. We could speculate that she was involved in another project, or could not reach a contractual agreement -- or the producers realized that her character would be a "third wheel" once Tommy Lee Jones's character was reintroduced -- but WP editors aren't allowed to speculate, and I couldn't find an explanation in reliable sources. If you have some reliably-sourced information on this, and feel that it is important enough to include in the article, it should be in the Production section, not the Synopsis, because - once again - her character is irrelevant to the plot of this particular picture, and a synopsis is supposed to be a bare-bones outline of the plot, not an explanation of every minor detail. DoctorJoeE /talk to me! 21:40, 31 December 2016 (UTC)